Late Again
by kateadams
Summary: Hotch makes Emily late, Emily plots revenge. Story better than the summary. Sequel to You're Late, but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, but their fun to play with! **

**Fair Warning! This will be a smut story, Rated M! **

* * *

**Late Again**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Emily groaned as she rolled over and violently hit the alarm clock. She heard Hotch, chuckling behind her, and she turned around, settling back into his arms. "Anger problems Em?"

Emily shook her head, snuggling against him. "Just don't want to leave you yet." She murmured into Hotch's neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Why do you have to wake up so early?" he asked, running a light hand up and down her back, his other hand planted firmly on her hip.

"Because I didn't bring a bag over, so I need to go back to my apartment before I go into work. And my boss will have my ass if I'm late." Emily laughed as Hotch, nibbled on her ear lightly after that comment.

"I thought I was the only one that could have your ass." Hotch said, a mischievous smile taking up residence on his face, loving this playful side of her. Emily laughed again, hitting his chest playfully. "Besides I'm sure your boss isn't that bad."

"Oh no, he's a hard-ass. He doesn't like it when you're late." She said, smiling. She lightly kissed him, and made a move to get up. Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and pulled her back down to him. "Honey, I really do have to leave."

"I'm sure that your boss won't mind if you're a few minutes late." He said, his hands already running all over her body.

Emily just rolled her eyes, but lay back down on the bed, resigning herself to the fact that he wouldn't stop until she stayed. Course, it wasn't like she minded staying, she thought, as his hands began working their magic on her body.

* * *

******About two & 1/2 hours later…**

Emily walked into the bullpen, attempting to smooth out her hair and skirt. She sat down at her desk quickly, hoping to escape Hotch's wrath. "Prentiss." Hotch's calm voice interrupted her morning routine.

Damn it.

Emily looked up, only to be met with Hotch's dark eyes. "Care telling us why you're late?" Emily sighed, and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"Personal reasons." She said simply, hoping that would appease him, wanting to put on a believible front, in front of the team. They hadn't told them, they were together yet. Emily could hear Morgan snickering, and she looked over at him, shooting him a look she was hoping would silence him. But Morgan was a little slow on the uptake, and continued laughing. Emily sighed, 'Note to self: Kick Morgans ass.' She thought to herself.

"Care to expand Emily?" Hotch asked, leaning coolly on her desk, enjoying Emily's discomfort. The edges of his mouth curled up slightly. That small grin that said he knew there was something more, and he knew what that something was, but he wanted to hear you confirm it. Emily had learned to loathe that small grin, "No, not really Hotch." She said, focusing on her files, hoping he would let this go. She sat there, waiting for the second onslaught of questioning, but it never came. She sighed in relief, but as she heard Morgan chuckling again, she knew that this wasn't over. God, where were J.J. or Garcia when she needed them?

"Hey Emily, isn't that the same thing that you were wearing yesterday?" Morgan snickered, his eyebrows raised. Emily just glared at him, hoping to put off answering him. But after a few minutes she decided she should just get it over with.

"Yeah." Emily mumbled. She busied herself with her files, praying that someone, anyone would call them for a case, and take Morgan's attention away from her. "I was up late last night working, and I woke up late today. I threw on what was closest." Emily said, her excuse sounding pathetic to her own ears.

"Right…" Morgan said, still with that look on his face. Emily just glared again, and resisted the urge to go over and wipe that smirk off his face. Luckily at that moment, Garcia came in, with a case.

"Let's go, my little justice league, round-table room. Crime awaits us." The team grabbed their things, and were making their way out up to the conference room, while Emly took slightly longer, knowing that Hotch would wait for her.

"Your boss won't mind if you're a few minutes late, stay just a little bit longer Em." She mocked. "You know that I can't resist when you call me that… Jerk." She said, affectionately nuzzling his neck.

Hotch chuckled, "That'll teach you to bring a bag next time Emily." He said. As she started up, he leaned into her slightly, whispering to her, "I'll see you tonight in my room, Prentiss." He brushed past her casually, as he stepped in front of her. Emily shook her head, and glared slightly at him. Emily was so going to make him pay for making her late this morning, she already had the perfect plan.

* * *

**I know I'm evil for stopping there. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine...Damnit!**

**This is a smut story, Rated M!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope this meets your expectations!**

* * *

**Late Again **

**Chapter 2**

**One Week Later...**

The case was finally over much to the team's relief, & after some much needed sleep, Emily was ready to put her revenge plan into action. She was going to be the one in control tonight.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Hotch walked into Emily's dark apartment, wondering where she could be when he heard her say "You're late," as she moved toward him. Hotch smiled, "I'm sorry?" He could tell Emily was in a playful mood, & wondered what that meant for him. "Payback time." Emily whispered into Hotch's ear, as she nipped his earlobe. Hotch gasped, as heat flooded his body. Though he was still able to reply "We'll see about that."

Emily's arms came up to embrace Hotch, circling his waist and gripping him hard. Pulling her so closely to him that her ribs creaked, Hotch crashed his lips into Emily's. She welcomed his invasion, her lips parting under the pressure.

Emily tasted Aaron, as his tongue entered, the taste of him filling her mouth. Emily grabbed Aaron harder, pressing herself to him tight enough in the hope she could melt into him in return. Emily backed Hotch, toward her bedroom, her mouth never leaving his as she nipped and sucked at his tongue. Hotch's hands were gripping Emily's face as they moved, her hands on his back roaming and squeezing.

Emily was so intent on touching Hotch, tasting him, that she partly backed him into a table. He came to a halt, grabbing her arms and steadying them both against the forward force, then Hotch, shifted his grip and pulled Emily, up into his arms to carry her the rest of the way to her bedroom.

Emily's clothes, quickly fell to the floor, and she yanked Hotch's shirt from his pants and over his head, sealing her mouth over the first scar she could find, a slash over his ribs. It was her way of telling him that she loved him, scars & all. It was something that never failed to touch Hotch's heart. They tumbled back onto the bed, Hotch straddling Emily, and then standing as quickly as possible while he fumbled out of his pants and his boxers.

Emily shed her own underthings, bra and underwear cast to the side as Hotch, lunged back onto the bed, a need as desperate as Emily's in his eyes.

"Aaron," Emily moaned, as Hotch, sealed his mouth over her breast, his hands raking her sides and kneading Emily's ass as he sucked at her. The heat rolling from him was as scorching as it was earlier. Aaron's strong fingers pressed into Emily, massaging and gripping as his mouth on her only sealed tighter, his tongue pushing on her as Emily, arched under his touch.

Emily moaned, "Oh God, Aaron" when he switched his attentions to her other breast, his hands at her hips pressing him to her, the hard, hot length of Hotch's body and manhood against her stealing Emily's breath. Hotch's insistent mouth on Emily's breast left her, and he pressed hard sucking kisses over her chest. Emily was almost overwhelmed by Hotch already, and needed to take something back, before she forgot her plan for the night. Emily flipped Hotch, onto his back, & then slid down the hard length of his beautiful muscled body, straddling him as She licked my way down his chest, tasting him with firm strokes of her tongue.

Before he was done gasping "Emily," Emily'd taken his shaft into her mouth, her hand firmly gripping the base. Emily pulled Hotch, once, hard, out of her mouth before sliding her lips down and back more gently, then let him slide out of her mouth. Still holding the base of his shaft, Emily circled the smooth head with her tongue, teasing his slit before taking just the head of him back into her mouth, sealing her lips just under the ridge and sucking Hotch hard as she pushed her tongue hard over him.

Hotch's groan was wordless and loud, one hand automatically coming to grip the back of Emily's head. Emily teased the head of him some more, then let him out of her mouth again, letting him rest in her palm as she took her time looking at Hotch. Shifting, Emily flicked her tongue over Hotch's length, then traced each vein lining his hard length, feeling them flatten under her tongue as she tasted each inch of him. "Oh, Emily, oh God," Hotch moaned, his fingers flexing in her hair, instinctively pushing when Emily started to knead his balls with the hand not holding him steady.

Emily took him back into her mouth then, setting a slow rhythm of sucking and stroking her tongue over Hotch, before she began sliding her lips up and down over his length. Emily, sped and slowed her mouth over Hotch, alternating how hard she was sucking or tonguing him until he was moaning, his hips bucking into Emily's mouth despite how his tense muscles told her, he was trying to hold himself back from face fucking her as she sucked at him.

Emily'd so often felt at Hotch's mercy, felt unable to move or avoid him as he pinned her down with his words and those knowing eyes of his. It felt increadible to have Hotch at her mercy, taunting him with her mouth. Mostly Emily just wanted to taste Hotch, make him respond to her, make him lose control for her.

Hotch was panting hard, and moaning "Emily, please..." as she slid him out of her mouth again only to suck hard at the head of him while she pushed at his slit with her tongue. Emily shifted then, the hand fondling his balls slipping lower, her thumb pressing hard just underneath. Hotch jerked uncontrollably, the head of him slamming hard into the back of Emily's mouth. Emily softened the back of her throat and sucked Hotch harder, speeding the pace of her lips over him as she firmly massaged his perineum in time with the slide of her mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh... _fuuuuck_... Emily," Hotch moaned, his response to her becoming less controlled as he bucked hard once again into Emily's throat, his hand pushing her down. Emily took him all the way in, sucking and sliding and pushing at him, needing Hotch to feel as out of control as she felt.

Emily pushed Hotch, over the edge. Shifting her grip on him, Emily sucked his length hard against the back of her palate, pressing hard with her thumb as she hooked a finger inside him, squeezing hard on his prostate as Hotch roared, his body seizing as he exploded into her mouth. Emily sucked at him and swallowed the salty hot wash of semen, massaging him from within as he trembled, gasped and moaned. Emily swallowed the last pulses of Hotch's release from him as she slid her lips up and down over his length one last time.

When Emily finally let Hotch slide out of her mouth and released him from her hands, he whimpered and twitched, moaning as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his shaft one last time, then proceeded to lick her way back up his body before straddling him and grasping Hotch's face with her hands.

She kissed him, as Hotch's arms come up to crush Emily to him. Emily thrust her tongue into Hotch's mouth, letting him know the taste of him in her mouth as his hands flexed and gripped her. Hotch rolled Emily, under him, still panting from his rocketing orgasm, and trapped her body beneath his as he dug a hand under her head, gripping Emily's hair hard in his fingers as he nipped and licked his way down the front of her throat.

"Need you ... so ... much ..." Hotch grunts out between bites, before retaking one breast in his mouth, sucking Emily's nipple between scant-parted teeth, the scrape of it making her moan. The hand not in her hair, to hold her back as Hotch, took his turn, found its way to Emily's core. Hotch's questing fingers found her wet and ready, Emily's walls had been aching the whole time she'd had him in her mouth.

Emily cried out when Hotch plunged two fingers inside her, the relief of some part of him filling her shading quickly to a desperate need for more. Hotch's mouth sucked and bit its way between both breasts and over Emily's belly, the sharp nip and hard sucks of his mouth an unpredictable counterpoint to the thrusts of his fingers and the press of his thumb over her clit. Emily's hands were grasping Hotch's head now, her fingers deep in his short brown velvet hair as She clawed at him in reflex. Hotch threw his arm over Emily's hips and with his hand grasping her hair made it nearly impossible to squirm and writhe as hard as she needed to if she was going to find some kind of relief. Emily begged him, crying out as each plunge of his fingers inside her built an unbearable tension so painful that her breath sobbed between pleas of "Aaron ... oh God, please ... oh, I can't ..."

Hotch paused, pushed three fingers inside Emily, and spread her walls wide and hard as his thumb rubbed her clit feverishly, then he sucked hard on the scar on her belly that her fight with Doyle had left, returning her gesture. Emily was lost, there was a distant wail that must have been hers, but all Emily could feel was a torrent of heat flooding her, all from Hotch's hand and his mouth still working her. It was a wracking, shuddering climax, harder and longer and utterly shattering, Emily didn't know if she knew who she was anymore even as she came back to herself, little whimpering mewls escaping, as Hotch worked his own way up Emily's body, his tongue laving the sweat beading on her from the fever he'd built in her.

As Hotch hovered close to Emily's face, she grasped his head, pulling him down to kiss her again even as he grasped her hips and sheathed himself inside her, with one powerful stroke. Emily screamed into Hotch's mouth, and he broke away to shout "Emily!" as his own shock at their joining shot through him.

"Oh God," he gasped. "Emily ... mine ..." he groaned, his face close to hers and his eyes as deep brown as Emily'd ever seen them.

Emily moaned as his length twitched inside her. "Aaron ... oh ... don't stop ... don't ever ... mine ... more ... " Emily managed to gasp, her hands now gripping and clawing Hotch's shoulders. She ground her hips into his, needing movement, needing him, needing more.

Hotch, jerked when Emily, ground against him and moaned his name again, bucking out and returning hard to her, filling her so completely that Emily, moaned at the perfection of it. "More," Emily gasped.

That decided him, and Hotch, jerked Emily, down on the bed as he shifted, pushing her legs up and open until Emily was completely exposed to him, returning hard to her body as Emily took him in, thrusting up hard to meet him. Each time Hotch filled Emily, she gasped or cried out in pleasure, the need for him that had been growing all of these years still growing, not sated despite the many times they'd done this, despite the way he was filling her now. "More ... harder ... deeper ..." Emily heard herself order, a desperate tone to her hoarsening voice. Emily screamed as Hotch slammed hard into her, his hands gripping her ass jerking her hard to him as Emily screamed "Yes!" when Hotch finally plunged almost deep enough to start to satisfy Emily's clamoring weakness for him.

Hotch pulled out and flipped Emily around, resheathing himself in her core so quickly that Emily squealed in surprise, bracing herself on her forearms as Hotch knelt up and started plumbing her depths again. "Yes ... _fuuuck_ ... oh God ... more ..." Emily shouted, slapping her hands on the bed as Hotch pulled her to him, one hand so hard on Emily's hip it would leave bruises, the fingers of his other hand splayed across her back.

The weight of Hotch crashing into her was almost enough, and Emily gained enough purchase under her to firm up her arms and thrust back to meet him. The new position and depth brought him hard over those sensitive ridges inside her and the tension started to burn through Emily again, until without warning, another orgasm tore through her.

Emily was still screaming from the force of it when Hotch flipped her again, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and slowing his pace in her, as her walls clenched and flooded and cramped. Hotch'd gritted his jaw, grunting hard through his teeth each time he came home to her, then panted "love you ... so ... fucking much ..." as he stared down at Emily.

Hotch's hands curled at Emily's shoulders, pinning her in place as he stroked into her center, the end of his thrust in time with his declaration of love. "Oh God, Aaron," Emily managed before he returned to her again, the hard thickness of him in her core and the heat of his eyes on her making Emily writhe. "Need ... oh ... Aaron ... please ... love ..." was all Emily could manage, as he kept plunging inside her, Emily's eyes locked with Hotch's as they crashed into each other.

Emily, could feel Hotch, gathering inside her, a groan of anticipation erupting from him, in a flash, Hotch let go of one shoulder to pluck Emily's clit hard with his fingers, pushing her over the edge just a second before him.

Emily's voice was so hoarse by this point that her scream choked off, silent as she arched to take Hotch as deep as she could, when he collapsed onto her, roaring "Emily" so loudly it nearly deafened her.

Their hearts hammered so madly, their pulses beat so strongly, their chests rose with such frantic panting as our sweat and scent melded that Emily, didn't think she could ever move without him again. At some point, their bodies calmed, cooling against one another, the weight of him on her comforting rather than stifling. Hotch, turned his face into Emily's neck, kissing and sucking gently at her, making his way to her mouth. Panting lightly, he pushed himself up on his forearms just enough to let him rest his forehead against hers. Emily looked back at him, searching his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"Let's call this one a tie," Hotch whispered, kissing Emily before he rolled to his side, pulling her with him while dhe tugged up the covers. Hotch's arm under her waist pulled Emily into the cradle of his hips, the curves of her back and thighs fitting into him like no one before.

"Deal," Emily rasped hoarsely, pressing herself back into him as his warm mouth pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Until next time," Emily whispered, a grin on her face. Wearing his own grin Hotch replied "Until next time."

* * *

**Well that's it, for now! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
